


Worf to the rescue

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Worf did his best to look annoyed and not concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Worf ao resgate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998855) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [Katie](http://benicebefunny.tumblr.com/) for the [Star Trek Secret Santa](http://startreksecretsanta.tumblr.com/). She asked for Quark/Worf, being awesome as a couple.

Worf grunted, moving out from the shadows. “You were seen.”

Quark jumped with a scream, surprised to see Worf there, and then, after looking around to check if he wasn’t heard, said lower, “You said you weren’t going to help.”

Worf did his best to look annoyed and not concerned. “What I said was that I didn’t want anything to do with your irresponsible plan. However, I suspected that without my help, your plan would certainly fail. It seems that I was correct. The guards are on their way, and without help, you will be killed.”

“Ha! I knew you cared,” Quark said, again far too loudly for the situation.

“I was merely concerned for the success of the mission, as Captain Sisko stated the importance of its completion.” It was a lie, and his tone let that clear, but he wouldn’t admit that.

“You keep telling yourself that.” At this point, Worf’s attempts were far too transparent for him.

They both turned as the sound of boots approached, time was running out.

“Go, now. I will keep the guards distracted. Find the box and meet me back at the station.”

Quark turned in the direction his intel said the vault was, and began to run. When he reached the end of the corridor, he turned back and looked at Worf.

“Hey, Worf, don’t get killed before I get to gloat about how right I was,” he said with a smile that showed too many teeth.

Worf only half turned his head, and gave him a faint smile. “I could direct the same to you. Now go, unless you want to be involved in the fight.”

This time, Quark obeyed. He had seen Klingons fight before, and this was definitely not something he would like to see again, let alone be involved in.


End file.
